Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is an apparatus that washes and/or dries laundry. The laundry treatment apparatus typically performs either a washing function or a drying function. Some laundry treatment apparatuses perform both a washing function and a drying function. In addition, some washing machines include a steam supply device to perform a refreshing function, such as removing wrinkles, smells, and static electricity from laundry.
Laundry treatment apparatuses are typically classified as a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus or a top loading type laundry treatment apparatus, depending on a direction in which laundry is loaded. An example of a front loading type laundry treatment apparatus is a drum washing machine or a drum drying machine.
A front loading type laundry treatment apparatus is a laundry treatment apparatus configured such that an opening is formed in the front of the laundry treatment apparatus, with a shaft of a drum being parallel to the ground or inclined relative thereto at an angle. A top loading type laundry treatment apparatus is a laundry treatment apparatus configured such that an opening is formed in the top of the laundry treatment apparatus, with a shaft of a drum being perpendicular to the ground.